Claustrophobia
by CastielleNovak12
Summary: Dean was just planning on getting a cup of coffee for Sam and him. Of course, the universe had other plans. And Dean discovers something about their angel... Set S5. No slash, one-shot. Cas!whump


When Dean woke up, the first thing he could hear was the faint clicking of the keyboard. Blinking blearily, he raised his head from the pillow and saw Sam typing rapidly at his laptop.

"S'mmy?" He got out.

"Hey, Dean," Sam greeted without looking up, "I'm just running over a few things for the case."

Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed and ran his hand over his face, stifling a yawn. The two brothers had been in the town for two days now. Bobby had found that there were signs of demonic presence all throughout the town, but nothing around the town for miles. It was like the town was a demon magnet, but so far the boys had encountered none. Sam was probably still searching for signs of anything.

After stretching and washing up in the bathroom, he headed for the door.

"Gonna go grab a bite to, want anything?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"Just a coffee would be great, thanks," Sam said, glancing up briefly to offer his brother a smile before returning to his work.

"'Kay."

Dean exited the motel room and headed down the hallway. His steps faltered when he heard a familiar flutter and a certain trench-coated angel materialised.

"Dean," the angel ground out, "we need to talk."

Dean bit back a sigh, "Of course we do. It's the apocalypse, freaking Armageddon. So, what do you got?"

Dean pushed the down button on the elevator.

"I don't understand, I don't have anything." Cas responded.

Dean sighed, "I mean what do you have to tell me."

"The angels are growing more impatient. Zachariah has no intentions of backing down, and I believe they are close to discovering your location. This many demons in one place attracts attention, and not just from hunters."

The elevator dinged open.

"Okay, well, Zach's getting closer. I thought you said the sigils will keep them off our tail." Dean said, "You coming?"

Looking uneasy, the angel stepped into the elevator. The doors shut and Dean pushed a button. The elevator began its descent.

"The sigils should leave them unaware of your current location, but heaven has eyes everywhere," Cas informed him, sounding a little breathy.

"You mean like the priests Zach had looking out for me," Dean said. "Friggin'..."

Before Dean could finish that thought the elevator jerked to a halt. Dean looked the number and found that they were currently stuck.

"Oh, come on!" Dean groaned as he hit the door. "What is this?"

Behind him he heard ragged breathing and he stopped for a moment and turned to see Cas. The angel looked even more ruffled than usual and he seemed to be trembling slightly.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean cautiously stepped forward, watching the angel in concern.

A small noise came from the back of Cas' throat as he managed to choke out, "I'm fine."

"Yeah, and I'm Paris Hilton." Dean shot back.

"I-I don't understand that refrence," Cas gasped out.

Dean watched in confusion and concern. The angel was slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. He was fine until they got in the-

The realization was like a punch to the gut.

"Cas, are you claustrophobic?" Dean demanded.

The angel of the Lord closed his eyes. Dean stopped, unsure of what to do. What were you supposed to do with a friggin' claustrophobic angel?

"Hey, Cas, buddy," Dean told him softly, "I'm right here. You're going to be okay, alright?"

"I- I don't-" the angel stuttered, his breathing hitched, "the walls are closing in."

"You're gonna be fine, Cas," Dean soothed, "I'm right here. You're fine."

Cas squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled shakily. When he looked more composed, Dean spoke again.

"I didn't think angels could be claustrophobic." Dean said.

Cas breathed, "Earth is... confining. The ether is huge and heaven..."

Cas faltered and his hreathing sped up again.

"Hey, easy, easy," Dean coaxed. ,"We'll be fine Cas. We're going to get out of here."

"Can't breathe," Cas gasped out.

"Yes you can. Match mine, okay?" Dean asked softly. "Breathe in, and out. In, out."

Slowly the angel's breathing evened out as he attempted to match Dean's. Dean smiled lightly.

"See? You're gonna be fine, Cas."

"I know," Cas got out, his voice sounding a bit strangled, and then pleaded, "Stay with me?"

"Of course, Cas," Dean said, "I'm not going anywhere."

Sitting down, Cas nodded as he pursed his lips, setting his head back against the wall. Dean sat next to him, calmly rubbing circles on the angel's back.

"You're my brother, Cas," Dean added. "And I'm never gonna leave you."

That's when the elevator jerked slightly and slowly maneuvered down. Cas jumped slightly and Dean set his hand on Cas's shoulder to reassure the angel that they were fine.

"Easy, Cas. I'm right here," Dean promised.

The doors were pried open and people peered in. As Dean helped the angel up, Castiel knew that he really would be okay. He didn't need the angels, he had already found a new family on Earth. And they were all he needed.


End file.
